Às Avessas
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: InuYasha não era o tipo de homem carinhoso e extremamente romântico, mas também não era o cretino que sua melhor amiga Sango pensava. Como Kagome poderia explicar para alguém o porque de amá-lo, quando o amor não tinha explicação ou razão de ser?


Olá pessoas, há quanto tempo não?

Voltando rapidinho para postar uma resposta ao 5º Desafio do MDF.

Espero que gostem.

**Às Avessas**

Olá, eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi, sou uma escritora bem sucedida e estou esperando meu namorado para uma tarde maravilhosa em um shopping da cidade. Nada de compras, apenas sair e relaxar. Trabalhar em casa o tempo inteiro cansa, então aqui estou eu, esperando por ele, mas como não tenho nada melhor com que me distrair estou escrevendo. Sei que não deveria fazer isso, já que sai para me distrair, mas eu não resisto a uma folha de papel em branco. Então vamos lá.

Minha melhor amiga Sango, uma vez me perguntou sobre como seria o cara perfeito. Sobre o que seria o amor. Passei um tempo pensando no assunto e não consegui chegar à conclusão alguma. Ao menos não uma sensata, pelo contrário, quanto mais eu pensava, mais perguntas surgiam:

Porque todo mundo pensa que o cara perfeito é aquele que é, praticamente, um ser sobrenatural? Porque o cara pra ser perfeito tem que ler a sua mente, fazer o que você quer, agir como você espera que ele aja e simplesmente saber voar ou aparatar para sempre que você precisar ele estar ali, do seu lado. Isso é tão ridículo. Eu tenho o cara perfeito pra mim e ele, garanto a vocês, não é nada parecido com isso.

Nós temos uma mania maldita de acreditar em príncipes encantados que salvam donzelas em perigo e morrem de amores por ela, declarando tudo o que sentem sempre que podem a plenos pulmões pra todo mundo ouvir. Isso é tão cansativo e juro que se InuYasha chegasse ao menos _isso_ aqui perto de fazer algo parecido eu o chutaria em público.

Sinceramente eu não vejo nenhum problema nele. Ele é alto, tem um físico que daria inveja a qualquer atleta que esteja se preparando para as olimpíadas. Ok, exagerei. Ele não é o Arnold Schwarzenegger quando ganhou aquele concurso de fisiculturismo, nem nenhum desses caras de luta livre, mas ele é forte, lindo, maravilhoso e tem músculos definidos o suficiente para eu apertá-los e... isso não vem ao caso. O que interessa é que fisicamente ninguém teria o que reclamar de InuYasha, mas emocionalmente falando... Ele é um pouco fora do que as garotas imaginam que os príncipes encantados sejam. Pra começar ele...

- É grosso, estúpido, idiota e completamente imbecil.

- Sango! Dá pra parar de ficar lendo o que eu escrevo?

- Pra não dizer convencido também.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – puxei o caderno contra o corpo tentando, inutilmente, esconder qualquer coisa. Mesmo sabendo que ela já havia lido tudo o que eu tinha escrito ali.

- É difícil não ficar curiosa quando você encontra a sua melhor amiga com a cabeça baixa sobre um caderno em um shopping, quando deveria estar fazendo compras.

- Estou esperando InuYasha e não tinha nada melhor pra passar o tempo.

- Acrescente ai: sempre atrasado também.

- Como?

- A lista de qualidades de InuYasha. Não era isso o que você estava fazendo?

Mostrei a língua pra ela na melhor forma que eu sempre tinha de demonstrar que pouco me importava o que ela achava de InuYasha.

- Você deveria ser menos implicante com ele, Sango!

- Se eu fosse a única a achar isso até que eu prometeria tentar, mas não sou a única, logo não posso fazer nada a respeito.

Mostrei a língua novamente. É, ela tinha razão. Mas eu pouco me importava com o que achassem de InuYasha. Todos eles precisariam viver eras pra entender o que eu sinto por ele. Não é difícil amá-lo, o problema todo está em você nunca saber o porque exatamente gostar dele, você simplesmente gosta, mesmo quando ele é grosso, estúpido e idiota como dizem, eu não conheço ninguém, exceto Seshoumaru, Naraku, Houjo...tá conheço, mas ninguém fica muito tempo sem falar com ele. É quase como se ele fizesse as pessoas de joões-bobos: quanto mais ele bate, mais elas parecem voltar. E antes de me acusarem de qualquer coisa eu não sou assim, porque ele não precisa me bater pra que eu volte, eu simplesmente estou lá.

- E então?

Voltei de meus devaneios e encarei Sango que parecia frustrada.

- E então o que?

- Não vai me dizer o que veio fazer aqui com aquele inútil do seu namorado?

- Apenas sair. Precisava de ar fresco, sabe?

- É, sair de casa é bom de vez quando.

- Você fala isso como se eu ficasse em casa por opção. Não sei se você lembra Sango, mas eu _trabalho_ em casa.

- Que seja.

- Agora me diga você por que essa implicância repentina com o InuYasha?

- Não é repentina.

Olhei a expressão em seu rosto com atenção redobrada. Algo naquela conversa não estava certa. Depois de cinco minutos em que nos encaramos em silêncio e não pude encontrar um sinal sequer suspirei.

- E quanto ao _seu _namorado?

- O que tem Miroku?

- Ele não é bem o exemplo de homem carinhoso.

- Pode até não ser, mas pelo menos não afugenta as pessoas.

- InuYasha não é mulherengo.

- Como?

- Ele não passa a mão em outras mulheres ou as para no meio da rua perguntando se querem ter um filho dele.

- Kagome!

Senti que estava chegando no limite, mas queria que ela experimentasse ao menos um pouco do que eu provava, durante os meus cinco anos de namoro, com toda a reprovação dela em relação ao meu namoro com InuYasha.

- Estou mentindo por acaso? – ergui uma das sobrancelhas, dando aquele meu olhar de certeza que eu sabia que ela detestava.

- Você sabe muito bem que a situação não é bem assim.

- O que eu sei é que há um ano ele espera pela sua resposta e você não se decide. Enquanto isso ele vai procurando futuras candidatas.

Observei o rosto dela adquirir um tom um pouco mais avermelhado. Vergonha era a ultima coisa que passaria pelo rosto de Sango. Raiva era algo muito mais próximo.

- Você não tem por que dizer essas coisas.

- Ora vamos Sango, Miroku não é tão perfeito, sociável e adorado por todos? – Vi ela engolir em seco, o rosto ainda mais vermelho enquanto as mãos se fechavam em punhos em cima da mesa. - Por qual motivo ainda não aceitou o pedido dele?

- Você sabe os meus motivos Kagome.

- Não me lembro.

- Você mesma disse um deles aqui.

- Nós duas sabemos que se você disser sim ele para com tudo isso.

- Ele não me respeita, se me respeitasse não faria isso.

- Ele ama você. Ele quer se casar com você, mas você não facilita as coisas.

- Não é assim tão fácil.

- Basta uma palavra Sango. Só uma.

- Kagome?

- O que é?

- Que tal se você parar de me distrair e me deixar terminar a adorável lista de qualidades de InuYasha?

- Que tal me dizer qual foi a sensação de ter alguém detonando o seu namorado pra você? Que tal se essa pessoa for a sua melhor amiga?

- Oh, era isso o que você estava tentando fazer?

Olhei pra ela como se pudesse ver através dela. Se eu tivesse os poderes do Ciclope com certeza ela teria fritado na minha frente, mas como eu não os tinha me contentei em imaginar a cena e sorri:

- Era, mas pelo visto fracassei.

- Kagome, querida, entenda que se eu não gostasse tanto do cretino do seu namorado, não implicaria tanto com ele.

E ela fez o que eu não esperava: deu uma piscadela. Aonde estava minha melhor amiga? Quem era essa estranha na minha frente? Nunca em minha vida imaginei Sango formulando uma frase em que as palavras 'gostar' e 'InuYasha' estivessem juntas nela.

- Tudo bem. Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga?

E então ela riu. Não, melhor, gargalhou bem na minha frente como se fosse alguma daquelas lunáticas que você vê nos seriados de TV. Pra falar a verdade eu estava me sentindo o _Pink_, enquanto via ao _Cérebro_ em ação, bolando mais um de seus planos diabólicos para dominar o mundo.

- Não seja ridícula Kagome. O que eu estou querendo dizer é que se ele não fizesse você tão feliz, eu não gostaria dele. Entendeu agora?

- Ah, certo...

Se eu pudesse abrir mais a boca, acho que minha mandíbula sairia pulando dali. E não sei por que, mas me senti culpada por ter detonado Miroku na frente dela. Uma coisa sou eu agüentar esse tipo de coisa desde sempre, outra completamente diferente é fazer isso com as pessoas.

- Sango quanto ao que eu disse...

- Esqueça, você tem toda a razão no que disse.

- É eu sei. Mas eu não deveria ter dito. Estou cansada de saber que você tem medo de se comprometer com ele, porque tem medo de fazê-lo infeliz.

- Você sabe que eu não confio em ninguém.

- É, eu sei. Mas mesmo assim eu não deveria ter dito nada disso...

- Kagome, pode parar de se desculpar um pouco?

- Mas eu...

- Eu vou dar uma chance a ele.

-Como?

Foi então que ela praticamente enfiou o dedo anular no meu nariz e eu vi, brilhando, um anel.

- Eu aceitei o pedido dele hoje de manhã.

- Sango, parabéns! Que maravilha eu, eu, eu...

Não sabia o que dizer. Simples.

- Obrigada Kagome e acho que devo desculpas a você também.

- Pelo que?

- Pelas coisas que disse de InuYasha.

- Ah, não precisa se desculpar. Eu já estou acostumada com todos os elogios que ele recebe.

- Mas eu tenho que me desculpar, afinal de contas ele se atrasou por minha causa.

- Como?

- Dá pra parar de perguntar 'como'? O tempo todo?

- Daria, se você parasse de fazer comentários aleatórios vindos do completo nada. Agora explique.

- Bem, eu queria falar com você sobre isso, mas como liguei hoje mais cedo e você não me atendeu, tive que ligar para InuYasha e perguntar se ele fazia alguma idéia de em qual buraco intergaláctico a namorada dele tinha se escondido. Então ele me disse que encontraria com você aqui. Pedi que se atrasasse para que eu pudesse dar a notícia. Só não pensei que demoraria esse tempo todo.

- Oh. Você ligou para o InuYasha?

- Liguei.

- Isso é praticamente um milagre.

- É, eu sei.

- E aonde ele está agora?

- Na mesa atrás de você.

Virei, incrédula, e fiquei a um palmo do rosto de InuYasha. Ele estava virado na cadeira me olhando. Esqueci completamente onde estava e com quem eu estava conversando. O assunto? Tudo o que sei é que fechei os olhos no momento em que senti a mão dele em meu rosto.

- Você está aqui há muito tempo?

Minha voz estava fraca. Só notei isso porque estava sussurrando.

- O tempo todo.

- Como não vi você?

Abri os olhos em tempo de ver um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

- Eu vi quando você chegou. – ele afastou a mão de meu rosto, apenas o suficiente para fazer o contorno dele com os dedos – Esperei cinco minutos enquanto Sango se aproximava da mesa. Sempre tão concentrada em seu caderno, nunca notaria coisa alguma.

- Escritores são impossíveis quando tem uma folha em branco e uma caneta na mão.

- Principalmente aqueles que sempre carregam algo do tipo por perto.

Ele sorriu de novo.

- Quer dizer então que você concorda com tudo o que Sango disse a meu respeito?

- Que?

- Sobre eu ser um... o que foi mesmo que ela disse?

- Grosso, estúpido, idiota e completamente imbecil!

Escutei Sango gritar as minhas costas, enquanto escutava InuYasha rindo.

- Isso mesmo. Concorda com isso?

- Não totalmente.

- Oh, é mesmo?

- É. Ela não sabe quem você é quando estamos sozinhos.

De algum lugar no meu torpor eu consegui piscar para ele.

- Que bom. Essa é uma parte minha que eu não quero mostrar pra mais ninguém.

- Muito bom.

Voltei a fechar os olhos quando, do meu rosto, os dedos dele passaram a contornar meus lábios. Senti um frio passar pela espinha, uma sensação tão conhecida quando eu estava perto de InuYasha, que me perguntei quando eu me acostumaria com ela e pedi, em silêncio, para que isso nunca acontecesse.

Senti os dedos abandonarem seu posto e com os olhos ainda fechados ouvi o barulho da cadeira dele se aproximando mais da minha, enquanto eu sentia seu hálito fresco bater em meu rosto. Os lábios dele roçaram os meus em uma carícia suave, enquanto outro arrepio percorria a minha espinha de cima a baixo.

- Kagome?

- Humm

- Abra os olhos.

Abri devagar com medo de acordar e ainda ver que estava tendo aquela conversa insana com Sango sobre como nossos namorados fugiam de qualquer padrão, o que, sem que percebêssemos, acabou virando uma disputa idiota sobre quem namorava o pior. Mas tudo o que encontrei foram os olhos dele transbordando algo que eu mesma não conseguia nomear.

- Sim?

- Eu gostaria muito de dizer uma coisa, mas não gosto de platéia.

- Eu sei.

Pensei em mandar Sango embora, mas eu não conseguia formular uma única frase coerente com toda aquela proximidade.

- Então acho que só tem um modo de dizer, sem que...

- Cale de uma vez essa maldita boca, InuYasha, e me beije logo.

Só consegui ouvir o riso de InuYasha, enquanto nossas bocas finalmente se tocavam. Era sempre como da primeira vez, não importava há quanto tempo estávamos juntos ou quantos beijos já tínhamos trocado. Era sempre assim, como se fosse a primeira vez. Aquele arrepio, aquela sensação pesada no estômago como se eu estivesse esquentando de dentro pra fora, o coração numa batida descompassada e por fim a sensação de felicidade que parecia conter uma promessa silenciosa de algo que duraria para sempre.

E amor pra mim era isso no fim das contas. Não tinha nada dessas baboseiras que as pessoas falam sobre tudo ser um mar de rosas. Meu relacionamento com InuYasha não era um deles.

Perdi as contas de quantas vezes já brigamos, do quanto já discordamos e concordamos das coisas. De quanta raiva já senti dele e de como eu vi ela sumir com a primeira troca de olhares e algumas poucas palavras. Amar não é viver em um mundo perfeito, onde a grama é verde, os pássaros cantam e há paz em todo lugar. Isso é um conto de fadas. Amor de verdade é aprender a viver com aquela pessoa tentando entendê-la todos os dias e aceitando o que você simplesmente não consegue compreender, seja uma mania ou um hábito que não tenha explicação; é acordar de manhã e mesmo quando o dia já começa uma droga, saber que sempre ao chegar em casa encontrará alguém esperando, mesmo ele não tendo um bom dia ou não, vai trazer algum conforto, porque mesmo que você não queira dizer nada, vai existir alguém pra compartilhar aquele silêncio.

Amor é um abraço, um carinho, uma briga, é você lembrar do outro por pequenas coisas; é pensar nele em todas as horas do dia, mas não transformar ele no ar em que você respira ou vai morrer asfixiado dependendo do perfume que a pessoa use. Amar é muito mais do que as pessoas possam um dia imaginar. E eu sabia de uma coisa: eu amava InuYasha e ele me amava também.

Ele não era o príncipe encantado, aquele que sempre dizia as coisas certas, nas horas certas. Ele era humano. E como todo ser humano ele errava, me deixava irritada, me fazia ter ganas de matá-lo, mas também era aquele que convivia comigo todos os dias, aquele que me surpreendia, como agora, me deixando completamente sem ação, aquele que partilhava comigo os dias bons, mas que não fugia de mim quando eu tinha os meus dias ruins; ele era aquele que eu poderia jogar um vaso na cabeça por fazer barulho demais perto do quarto e cinco minutos depois aparecer ao pé da porta para perguntar se estava tudo bem ou simplesmente gritar comigo de raiva e começarmos uma nova discussão que no fim acabaria como todas as brigas acabam.

E sabe quando eu me dei conta disso? De que InuYasha era exatamente aquele que eu procurava e com quem eu dividiria meus dias até quando ele quisesse? Sim, porque não sou tola de achar que ele pode querer isso pra sempre. Quando finalmente resolvemos morar juntos. É só quando isso acontece que as pessoas sabem o quanto podem conhecer a outra e o quanto podem agüentar; o quanto podem construir ou destruir juntas.

Amar é ver o que eu só eu sou capaz de ver nos olhos dele. Amar é algo que eu levaria a vida inteira para explicar e não conseguiria. Porque amar é real e a realidade não é doce ou fácil de lidar, mas se você tem amor, não é que vá achar tudo lindo e vai sair alegre pelo campo colhendo flores, mas vai aprender a lidar com tudo e vai aprender que ter alguém ao lado para compartilhar isso é melhor do que enfrentar tudo sozinho.

Quando o beijo terminou tive aquela sensação de quem volta pra casa depois de uma longa viagem. Sabe aquela certeza de que você pertence a um lugar? É disso o que eu estou falando. E ao abrir os olhos e encontrar os dele, essa certeza ficou mais clara, pois foi como ser recebida por um abraço caloroso de boas vindas.

Vi InuYasha se afastar o suficiente para colocar a cadeira ao meu lado. E quando voltei para ficar de frente para Sango notei a surpresa em seu rosto. Eu teria rido se não tivesse ficado surpresa também com a presença de Miroku sentado ao lado dela com a mesma expressão da namorada.

- De onde foi que você saiu? – perguntei olhando diretamente para Miroku.

- Eu estive aqui o tempo todo. Estava conversando com InuYasha e achei que não fazia sentido ficar sentado na outra mesa, quando nós não precisávamos mais nos esconder.

- Ah. Mas como eu não te vi?

- Você só tinha olhos para outra pessoa até cinco minutos atrás.

- Muito engraçado. – olhei melhor para Miroku e notei o quanto ele estava feliz. – Parece que alguém está feliz hoje.

- E não deveria? Sango finalmente aceitou o meu pedido.

- É, eu sei, meus parabéns.

- Obrigado. Agora sou um cara respeitável que ama a sua noiva e não tem mais olhos para ninguém.

- É bom mesmo.

- E vocês dois, quando vão se casar? InuYasha deveria se apressar e poderíamos todos celebrar um casamento duplo.

- Humpf. Deixe de ser intrometido Miroku. Isso não é da sua conta, seu tarado.

Passei a mão de leve pelo braço de InuYasha. Tudo o que nós não precisávamos era de uma briga no shopping entre aqueles dois.

- Ex-tarado, InuYasha. Estou em fase de reabilitação.

Só quando notei os dois brigando foi que senti falta da voz de Sango. Ela continuava ali, parada, inerte em alguma dimensão que não era a mesma que a nossa, ainda mantendo a boca aberta.

- Está esperando alguma mosca pousar na sua boca Sango?

Virei para InuYasha querendo dar um beliscão, mas ele desviou a tempo. Eis uma das coisas que eu nunca consegui fazer em anos.

- Quem é você?

Olhei para Sango e me perguntei se ela estava mesmo em seu estado normal. Ainda tinha a surpresa no rosto, mas agora mantinha o braço esticado, o dedo direcionado para InuYasha.

- Como é?

- Quem é você e o que está fazendo no corpo de InuYasha?

Ouvi ele rir alto, enquanto olhava para Miroku:

- Acho bom você levar ela no médico antes de levá-la ao altar. Alguém precisa atestar a sanidade dela.

- InuYasha! – tentei novamente beliscá-lo, mas como eu disse, sem chances.

- Ah, é você mesmo. – vi Sango voltar ao normal e se recompor ao lado de Miroku – Por um breve momento achei que alguém tinha possuído você, ou algo do tipo.

- Por quê?

Foi a vez de InuYasha ficar sério e parar de rir.

- Porque nunca vi você agindo assim com Kagome.

- Não é porque não declaro meu amor em público ou saio agarrado com ela para todos os lugares que não a amo, Sango.

- Mas vocês brigam o tempo todo.

- Não brigamos, não!

Só depois que olhei para InuYasha foi que percebi que tínhamos respondido ao mesmo tempo. Como já tinha defendido nosso relacionamento demais durante todos esses anos, deixei que ele falasse.

- Não brigamos, Sango, apenas digamos que você teve o azar de presenciar a maior parte delas.

- Sei.

- Acredite no que quiser.

InuYasha deu de ombros e voltou a relaxar ao meu lado. Olhei para o rosto dele, enquanto Sango conversava alguma coisa com Miroku, e me parecia relaxado e não mais tenso e irritado quando Sango o acusara de não ser ele mesmo.

- InuYasha?

- Sim, Sango?

- Só mais uma coisa. Me responda, com sinceridade: você é feliz?

Senti a mão dele deslizar por baixo da mesa e apertar a minha.

- Somos.

Vi Sango sorrir para InuYasha e ele piscar para ela como resposta.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

O resto da tarde passou sem que notássemos e só agora, deitada na cama ao lado de InuYasha, notava como tinha tido um dia agradável fora de casa. Estranhamente agradável, já que depois da descoberta de Sango, sobre InuYasha não ser um completo insensível e miserável, conseguimos manter uma conversa onde os dois não partiram para cima um do outro como se estivessem em um ringue, disputando uma luta sem fim, onde o prêmio seria eu.

Senti InuYasha me apertar contra o corpo e descansar a cabeça em meu pescoço.

- O que você está pensando?

- No dia que tivemos. Foi estranhamente agradável e tranqüilo.

- Oh. Se preferir posso arrancar os olhos de Sango e fazer um churrasco com a língua do Miroku.

- InuYasha!

Ele riu e me abraçou mais.

- Sabe de uma coisa.

- O que?

- Também fiquei curioso sobre o que você tanto escrevia enquanto me esperava.

- Sério?

- Sim, afinal de contas Sango chegou me xingando e dizendo que você estava listando as minhas "qualidades".

- Oh, isso?

- É, isso.

Como não respondi. Escutei-o pigarrear antes de falar.

- E então...

- Eu estava escrevendo algo sobre amar um ser humano de verdade e não alguém perfeito, já que seres perfeitos não existem, ou o quanto amamos as pessoas por quem elas são. E que não importam quais sejam os seus defeitos, nós apenas a amamos. Sem ter um por que ou uma razão.

- Hummm, continue.

- Mas para isso eu estava dizendo como posso amar você e não matá-lo por deixar as meias jogadas pela casa, não conseguir acertar uma única roupa no cesto de roupa suja do banheiro.

- Mentirosa...

Foi a minha vez de rir.

- Ok, na verdade eu ia começar a dizer o quanto você era temperamental quando Sango chegou e começou a listar as suas "qualidades".

- Eu não sou temperamental.

- Certo. Então me diga quem iria pular no pescoço de Sango hoje à tarde, só por ela acusá-lo de falta de romantismo?

- Humpf!

Ele me apertou ainda mais e me virei para encarar o rosto dele.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu também, mas não me faça dizer isso em público.

- Eu sei que você não gosta e não vou fazer.

- Até porque acho muito mais interessante dizer aqui, com você do meu lado.

- É mesmo? Posso saber o por que?

- Vou fazer algo melhor do que apenas dizer.

- É? Como o que?

- Vou demonstrar.

- Hummm...

Fechei os olhos assim que os lábios dele tocaram os meus. Pensei em protestar quando, minutos depois senti os lábios dele abandonarem os meus, mas desisti ao sentir os beijos que ele distribuía pelo meu rosto e aquele conhecido arrepio passar pela espinha quando ele roçou os lábios em minha orelha. Mas nada se comparou ao que senti quando ele sussurrou aquelas três palavras:

- Eu amo você.

- Eu também. – passei a mão pelo rosto e sussurrei em resposta - Agora demonstre.

Sorri para ele quando nossos rostos se afastaram, apenas o tempo suficiente para eu ver aquele brilho nos olhos dele novamente. E ecoando na minha mente, como um mantra, a pergunta que Sango fizera naquela tarde:

"- Só mais uma coisa. Me responda com sinceridade: você é feliz?"

"Somos." Respondi de volta em minha mente, com a mesma convicção de InuYasha, no silêncio do quarto, enquanto recebia a maior demonstração que essa afirmação poderia ter.

**FIM**


End file.
